A New World
by Sifter21
Summary: When a teenager recieves a package in the mail of some play structures, one structure transports him to the magical world of Minecraft. There, he is desperate to return home, but along the way, he meets Okami. Please enjoy the story and please excuse the bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

When a teenage boy buys the hottest game on PC, he is transported into the scenic world of Minecraft. He longs to return home, but he grows to love the world of Minecraftia. He encounters friends, enemies, and love. Sorry for bad summary. Mob talker Mod. OCx Mob with most votes

* * *

I returned home from school around 4 pm, the sun already starting to set. I sighed at the shorter hours of daylight, but it was worth the extra hour of sleep. My parent were out working and wouldnt get home untill 5. I walked into the kitchen to get my self a snack, a peanut butter sandwich. I hated jelly, mostly because it killed the peanut butter flavor. I heard a knock coming from my door, which was wierd cause I wasnt expecting anyone and my mom doesnt get home for another hour.

I answered it anyway, ready to slam the door if he heard someone say "Do you have time to talk about Jesus?" Instead, there was a package lying on the doorstep. It read**  
FRAGILE  
FIRST** **CLASS**  
I took the package to my room, wondering what It could be. It was pretty heavy and had a wierd vibe to it. I set it on my floor next to my bed and locked the door. I opened the parcel with care, noting the fragile sticker. When I opened it, I saw what appeared to be a playset of blocks. I grinned to myself._"Makes me feel like a 1st grader again!"_ I took out all the blocks, noticing an instruction manual. I opened it up to see it was how to construct the blocks into small structures. The first one was what appeared to be a small village. I took the neccasary blocks to construct it, taking me no less than 10 minutes. It wasnt bad, looked like something out of a pixilized game. The next structure appeared to be some kind of forretress, like something out of hell. It was made of dark red blocks and took me the same amount of time to build. It looked pretty awesome, if I do say so myself.

The last structure was a small white forest, complete with trees, mini frozen lake, and snow. Took me abit longer, but turned out pretty majestic. I put them together and smiled. i feel like such a child, a happy child. I ran my hand through my messy green hair, which was dyed because I found brown boring. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a faint voice calling my name. "_Pyro...Pyro...Pyro..."_ It chilled me to the bone and I wanted to leave my room. It grew louder in my ears. _"PYRO...PYRO...PYRO..."_ I looked for the source of the voice, searching my room. I looked for awhile until I realized something. I dont remember the structues each having a green button in the center of them. I was officialy freaked out.

I got closer to the structures, examing the buttons. I was curious as to what they did, cause they weren't there before. I hovered my hand over them, not sure which one to pick. My finger drew closer, still unsure of my decision. What will happen?

* * *

**And theres the beginning of my new story. Sorry its really short, but I wanted to get it out as soon as possible and give you guys the decision of how it will go. The buttons on the structures are cursed and will transport him into Minecraftia in that location. They are the Village, The Nether Forretress, and a Snow Forest. The location of your choice will also determine who he will meet and have as his mentor and teacher of Minecraft. The Village has the Villager or Iron Golem, The Nether has the Blaze, Pigmen, Ghast, or Herobrine(Herobrina), and the Snow Forest will have the Snow Golem or Wolf. This will be a bit complex poll, but Ill give it a shot. Open till 4/2/13**


	2. A Message to readers

**NOT A CHAPTER! Just a message to my readers.**

Ive had some reviews asking if this was related to Mob Talker Romance. The answer is NO. It is not related to it in any way, except for Pyro. Also, I was such an idiot I forgot to post the poll on my profile. So I please ask you to vote on my poll so I know what you guys wanna read. Thanks guys for your support and positive reviews.


	3. Winner Where am I?

**A/N: The results are in! There was a two way tie between the wolf and the Iron Golem, so using my better judgement and my own opinion. I decided to leave it a surprise. So please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Pyro POV

My curiosity was peaked and was deciding whether to push the village button or the forest button. My finger hovered over the two buttons and a cold sweat rolled down my neck. Why am I so nervous? These were buttons that didnt exist only a couple of minutes ago and there was a wierd ghost like voice talking to me not too long ago either. Suddenly, I heard the front door open and it caught me by surprise, causing my hand to slam down and press a button. _Uh-Oh. What's gonna happen?_

"Pyro? Are you home?" I heard my mom from the kitchen. Unfortunately, it would be the last time I hear her voice. The result of pushing a button caused a bright light to flash brightly and consumed me into the structure before I could even blink.

I find myself in front of a portal, it was made of a red like stone and had a bright red light in the center. I find myself about to walk in and feel a smile on my face. Then I feel something holding me back, a warm body with its arms around me, sobbing loudly.

"No! Dont go! Please dont leave!" The voice cried. It was female and sounded young. My eyes shot open as I woke up.

When I came to, I suddenly felt a slight icy chill hit me. I was laying on my side in a fetal position, lying on the cold hard ground. My sight was a bit blurry, but I could make the enviroment around me.

I was lying on a ground thin with snow, a nearby lake frozen and shimmered icy blue in the sun, trees with dark green leaves and caked with snow, and sheep, a herd of thick white wooled sheep grazing on a patch of grass nearby. I stood to my feet and rubbed my eyes, trying to make sure Im seeing everything correctly. Did I just teleport into the snow forest? Did that button just send me here? This is just freaky. When people told me magic existed when I was 5, I shouldve believed them.

I was shivering, my black tshirt offering little warmth and my hoodie was left back at home. I started walking slowly, my legs were asleep so every step took more effort than usual. I stopped on the edge of the riverbank of the lake. Was I alone here? Left to die here alone? That dream didnt help much either. Who was holding me back and crying for me to stay? Stay where? Where was here? I sighed deeply in disapointment and confusion, gazing around at my surroundings, never to see another living soul again. Then, just when I lost hope of seeing someone ever agin, I saw her. She was standing on the other side of the bank, gazing at the shimmering ice of the frozen riverbed. I managed to move my legs and startied to walk towad her.

I was roughly halfway there when she stood up and snapped out of her gaze of the river and noticed me. She had a cute face, it was slightly pale but full of color. Her eyes were as pale blue as the frozen lake and her hair fell to her mid-back and was a nice pale silver color. She looked quite young, around 13 or 14. She seemed to be a bit startled, seeing as she moved back about 2 steps.

"Hi", I managed to say at last. I smiled to reassure her that im not a danger. She cautiously took a step forward, then smiled back. I took it that she realized im harmless.

"Hi!" She happily greeted. She seemed less cautious and looked more energetic. I approached her, knowing she was also pretty harmless. When I got closer, I noticed something a little wierd. She had small ears poking out of her head, canine like ears. As I got closer, I noticed something wagging behind her. Almost like a-...A tail! She had a damn tail!

"Umm" I said as I finally approached, my eyes not leaving her wagging tail. She must've caught my gaze because now she turned slightly red and looked a little pissed.

"H-hey! My eyes are up here, pervert!" She snapped, covering her small ass with barely enough room for her tail move freely.

"I-Im sorry! I wasnt looking at what you thought I was looking at. Its just, well, you have a freaking tail wagging around!" I said in defense.

"What, Youve never seen a wolf before?" She asked.

"Of course I have. With four legs, fur, yellow eyes, and sharp teeth. What does that have to do with anything?" I responded with a confused look.

"Well, cause Im a wolf!" she exclaimed, smiling proudly. I couldnt help but give a small chuckle. "Whats so funny? You dont think Im a wolf!?" she snapped, like she expected me to believe her.

"Well, no. Wolves are generaly big, terrifying, and strong. You, on the other hand, are small, cute, and dont look very strong."

"Hey! Im plenty strong! Just who are you anyway, thinking you can say something like that to me?!" she scolded, actually looking a bit cute when she did.

"My name's Pyro. And what would be yours be, kid?" I asked, hiding my smug grin from when she snapped.

"My name is Okami and who are you calling kid? Im 16 for your information!" she said proudly, as if she stump me. She looks like a child.

"Your 16? You look like a thirteen year old. Now me, I am 16 year old. You are not"

"Of course I am! I am! I am! I am!" If she didnt look like a child before, she does now. She was jumping up and down like a four year old hrowing a tantrum. Almost reminds me of that crappy show "Toddlers and Tiaras".

"In the name of Notch and Minecraftia, I am!" That caught my attention. Now I understand. Though I've heard little about it and played only the demo, It would explain her being a wolf and her outbusrt of Notch, as well as waking up in a ramdom location. Im really in Minecraft.


End file.
